


What are you?

by CaptainHawke



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:24:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7815817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainHawke/pseuds/CaptainHawke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Perhaps this school is more sinister than I thought, after all.' Bonnie panicked as she tried to run towards her house. I keep on getting ideas, I hope these writings aren't sloppy. As you all know, I write for my own pleasure. Well, not literally- just read the story and comment please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When her parents told her they were going to move from their old house, and she would have to change schools, she was saddened. She would have to leave her old friends behind, they would become distant memories in only a short while. But her parents comforted her with the idea that she could make new friends, maybe even get to know someone special. Bonnibel thanked whatever divine being out there for having such good parents.

Now, this school can't be that bad! maybe a few delinquents since it's not a private school with security and such, but nothing more.

Bonnibel would realise soon how wrong her assumption was.

"Hmm..first class is history..room 12?" Bonnibel wandered around, talking to herself. In her haste, she failed to see the body coming towards her, and collided right into them, she closed her eyes bracing for the fall.  
Nothing. She slowly opened her eyes to see that the person she collided into caught her before she fell. The boy was definitely taller than her, probably around 6 feet. He had dirty blond hair that he pulled back in a bun, and a neat beard. 'He probably trimmed it every day'. Bonnibel thought. The boy scowled at her first, then he sniffed twice before breaking into a smile, "Sorry about that, good thing I caught ya. I'm Jake." He extended his hand so she would take it, and she did. "Bonnibel, I'm new here, trying to find room 12." she said hastily, god forbid she'd be late on her first day to this new school. "Oh cool, you have history with me! wanna go together?" Bonnibel nodded, following after Jake as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

When Bonnie entered the classroom, she noticed different faces scattered around. The classroom wasn't full, so that either meant people were absent, or she was early.

Jake took a seat next to a girl who had her hair dyed in rainbow colors, the taller boy whispered something in the girl's ear, making her beam at Bonnie from her seat. There was another girl that had fiery red hair, and freckles all over her nose and cheekbones. Bonnibel started walking toward a seat next to the girl that sat next to Jake, as she had invited her. The girl was on her right, and on her left was another boy that had a weird hat on his head, his hair poked from underneath it. 'Another blond'. Bonnie thought. Her train of thought, however, was cut short. 

"Hey! you're new here right? Jake here told me about you. I'm Leidi." rainbow girl said, extending her hand toward Bonnie. Bonnie took it, shaking it and smiling at the girl "I'm Bonnibel. Your name's Korean right? means Lady." Bonnie said matter-of-factly, Leidi was shocked at first before she smiled at Bonnie. "Yes! my grandmother named me, my father's Korean but my mother is American."

'That's why she doesn't look Asian.' Bonnibel wasn't racist, but come on! how many Koreans had pale skin and grey eyes? well, it would probably depend on--'Bonnibel shook her head, 'not the time.'

Leidi proceeded to tell Bonnie about the people that were present in the classroom: "That's Phoebe, she has a temper, but other than that she's really nice." Bonnie looked back as rainbow girl pointed to the redhead, the redhead looked up 'she had light green eyes' Bonnie noted, and Phoebe smiled. The girl had a sleeve-less orange shirt on, probably because of the heat."That's Luna, but everyone just calls her LSP." Leidi now pointed to another girl with purple hair. 'What's with these people and hair dye?' Bonnibel wondered, but then she looked at LSP again and noticed that everything the girl had on was purple, even the nail polish. All this was not allowed in her old school, seems this school is more lenient. "And that's Finn. He's Jake's younger brother." She pointed to the boy on Bonnibel's left, she looked at him and he smiled, she smiled back politely. Finn looked to be taller than her, but not as tall as Jake, and he was thin, unlike his muscular brother. She still didn't know why he wore that hat. It covered his neck too! he has to be burning up.

Leidi asked Bonnie to join them for lunch later, to which Bonnie nodded and smile. It was a good thing to start making friends so early.   
After their history lesson concluded, with the teacher giving them the pages they needed to read, everyone stood and head to the door, except for a girl that sat in the back, Bonnibel noted. 'I hadn't noticed her before.' she thought to herself, she seemed to be doing a lot of that lately, even more so than usual.

The girl was so pale she seemed ill, and her hair was as black as the night itself, her body seemed healthy however, like someone who balanced their diet and went to the gym twice a week or something. The only thing that really made Bonnie contemplate was how the girl was dressed, it wasn't the color of her clothes, no. But she was dressed in a jacket that wasn't thick but still seemed too hot for this weather, and her pants were down to her ankles, when everyone wore shorts and miniskirts. 

When Bonnie caught up with Leidi, the girl finally emerged. And so Bonnie did what she thought was natural and asked Leidi about her, the expression on rainbow girl's face morphed into fear before quickly changing to anger, she looked back at Bonnie "That's Marceline, you should stay away from her." Bonnie would listen to that, she was new to this school and she should stay away from delinquents.

Three hours later and it was lunch. Bonnibel liked the teachers she got, the same couldn't be said about her friends, however. They all slumped down on the chairs to their respectable table in the cafeteria, it looked as if it was reserved specially for them.

"Another one?!" Jake ripped a paper from the wall next to him, it had someone's picture printed on it, a missing person no doubt. "How many does it make now?" Finn asked nervously, Jake slammed his fist on the table, making Bonnie jump.

"Ten." he said, gritting his teeth. Everyone around the table sighed, at Bonnie's confused look, Leidi started talking: "There have been a few students going missing. In December it was two, then four in January, then another four this month." February was nearly at its end, it was the 26th today. "I'm pretty sure sh--I mean they'll strike again." Finn said, confirming Bonnie's suspicions of a serial killer or a kidnapper going around, it was a big town after all.

Jake gritted his teeth again, nodding. He seemed to be way too angry about this, perhaps he lost someone dear to him to this mysterious kidnapper.

\---------

Jake told her to stay home at night, and she told her parents too. They locked their door and her father loaded his two guns, giving one to Bonnie's mother. When Bonnie looked out her window, she thought she saw someone running across the roof of another house, but she blamed it on the lights reflecting on the window and playing tricks on her. After all, it would be impossible for a human to run that fast and jump without getting hurt.

The next day, after Bonnie attended her lessons, she sat at the usual table with the gang. She looked around the table before she blurted, "Everyone looks exhausted, what's wrong?" Jake was nodding off the most, he apparently had insomnia. But that didn't explain why the rest of them had bags under their eyes, she decided to keep her curiosity at bay and not ask them about it.

When lunch was over, she headed towards her next class. It was Biology, so it'd be in the lab for sure. When she entered the lab, there was only one seat vacant, and she gulped when she saw who her partner would be.

Marceline.


	2. Chapter 2

She made her way towards the table the two of them share. And she was told beforehand that once she takes a seat at a certain table, it will be permanent. Unless she made a request and the teachers thought it was a good enough reason for her to change her seat.

She sat down quietly next to the raven haired girl, who was eyeing her warily and gripping the edge of the table tightly, her knuckles were turning white! Bonnibel looked around, and noted that each table had another one glued to it in the middle of the classroom, unlike her row and the row across from hers.

Marceline was basically glaring at Bonnie now, she had taken all of her notebooks that were scattered around and moved them to her side of the table. The blonde was at least grateful for that.

The other girl was beautiful, Bonnibel noted. She was still very pale, and dressed in clothing that probably made her burn up, but she was pretty nonetheless. And she smelled good, the blonde sniffed, it was like sweet cologne or maybe a perfume, but it smelled masculine so it was probably cologne. Bonnie took another look at Marceline, she had broad shoulders, and her biceps seemed muscular, even from under the jacket she was wearing. Bonnibel licked her lips and kept staring at Marceline, thoughts racing, when she heard the other girl chuckle, then she turned around and stared at Bonnie with her dark brown eyes. Wasn't she glaring at her just a second ago?

Marceline just chuckled again before staring down at her notebook, taking a pen and doodling what Bonnie thought was a bat.  
\------  
When Bonnie was on her way home, she thought she could start working on the project their science teacher gave them. True, she and Marceline had to work on it together, but she decided to start on her own and wait until she and the raven haired girl had a 'warmer' relationship before she talked to her. After all the project was due in a month, and they had plenty of time.  
Still, Marceline didn't seem hostile. And she wrote down notes during the lesson, Bonnie was pretty sure delinquents usually didn't even attend classes, let alone take notes. Perhaps the others misjudged her, perhaps they were told to stay away and they simply did. The blonde felt guilty now, Marceline seemed lonely, and it's not right to shun someone for no obvious reason.

When Bonnie turned the knob to the front door, she confirmed her suspicions of it being unlocked. That meant that one of her parents was home, and it was only 3:30 PM so it was still light outside, they would lock the door when it was around 6 PM. The blonde was shocked, however, when she cast a glance at the couch in their living room. Leidi was there, and when she noticed Bonnie she stood up and gave her a hug. Her mother called out from the kitchen that Leidi said she was her friend, and that was why she let her in.

" We're hanging out today at a café about half an hour drive from here, and I thought I could invite you, I heard there's a band playing there tonight." Leidi said, smiling as always.  
Bonnie looked at rainbow girl apologetically, but when she opened her mouth her mother emerged from the kitchen, drying her hands, and said: "I think you should go, Bubblegum. I'm happy you've already made friends, and I'm sure you're doing just fine at school, so have fun."

The blonde sighed and blushed at the nickname when Leidi looked at her and laughed, it seems she'll have to go because she was pressured now by both her mother and Leidi.  
"Fine." Bonnie said, crossing her arms. Leidi squealed before pulling her into a hug and telling her how excited she was to play dress up.  
\------  
When Bonnie and her friends entered the café (minus LSP), Bonnibel noted that it was quite big, and even though it had many people inside, the space wasn't cramped.  
The gang chose a big enough booth and sat down, each of them ordering something, Bonnibel ordered a strawberry milkshake, which arrived shortly after.  
From their booth, they could see the small stage, but it was dark. There was music playing, indicating the start of the performance, but despite that, the stage was still dark. Bonnie thought it was because of a simple mistake, but no one was moving to fix the 'mistake' and so she concluded that it was intentional.  
The music playing was random notes coming from a bass, and they still sounded beautiful, the player was skilled. After a few seconds of messing around it settled on the bassist playing the same chords over and over before a girl started singing:  
"The scarlet looks so tasty,  
I can't shake my ruby craving,  
Don't wanna be the worst,  
but I can't control my thirst!  
Oh, I'm..I'm seeing red, that's what I said,  
I'm seeing red!"  
The singer's voice was smooth and husky, but it still sounded feminine, the light around the stage was on now, and Bonnie and her friends could clearly see who was there:  
Marceline  
Jake scowled, but kept whatever he wanted to say to himself and kept on watching, his nose wrinkled in disgust.  
"I'm sorry, friend, you cannot trust,  
This is the end,  
For my blood lust is,  
Just too strong,  
It feel so wrong,  
But then it feels so right!  
Maybe just one bite...  
Oh! wait no! must've been that tomato!  
It expired like eight days ago? and it's making my mind go crazy yo.  
So, I'm seeing red, that's what I said,  
I'm seeing red!  
I'm seeing red, that's what I said,  
I'm seeing red..."  
The people sitting around them were clapping and cheering for Marceline, Bonnie smiled and clapped as well. But Leidi whispered that she didn't know Marceline even had a band.  
The band started playing together now, the drummer who was a chubby guy with a goatee seemed like an enthusiastic one, there was another thin one playing the keyboard. He didn't seem to be doing much however, except playing soft notes through the whole thing, and finally there was a dark girl next to Marceline that had an electric guitar and was playing it while Marceline switched her bass with an electric guitar as well. It seemed that the song would only start then. The band played together for a few seconds before Marceline started humming along with the other girl and the guy playing the keyboard, then the song started:  
"I'm packed and I'm holding  
I'm smiling, she's living, she's golden  
She lives for me, says she lives for me  
Ovation, her own motivation  
She comes round and she goes down on me  
And I make her smile, like a drug for you  
Do ever what you wanna do, coming over you  
Keep on smiling, what we go through  
One stop to the rhythm that divides you  
And I speak to you like the chorus to the verse  
Chop another line like a coda with a curse  
Come on like a freak show takes the stage  
We give them the games we play, she said...

I want something else, to get me through this  
Semi-charmed kinda life, baby, baby  
I want something else,  
I'm not listening when you say goodbye..."  
Marceline went back to humming, before she started singing again:  
"The sky was gold, it was rose  
I was taking sips of it through my nose  
And I wish I could get back there, someplace back there  
Smiling in the pictures you would take  
Doing crystal meth, will lift you up until you break!  
It won't stop, I won't come down  
I keep stock with the tick-tock rhythm, I bump for the drop  
And then I bumped up, I took the hit that I was given  
Then I bumped again, then I bumped again  
I said..."

How do I get back there, to the place where I fell asleep inside you?  
How do I get myself back to the place where you said...  
I want something else..."  
The music was slower now, but that didn't mean the song was over, Marceline closed her eyes and started singing again:  
"And you hold me, and we're broken  
Still it's all that I wanna do, just a little now  
Feel myself, heading off the ground  
I'm scared, I'm not coming down!  
No, no..  
And I won't run for my life  
She's got her jaws now, locked down in a smile  
But nothing is alright,  
Alright!  
And I want something else...  
And I want something else, to get me through this life  
Baby, I want something else  
Not listening when you say...  
Goodbye.."  
The beat was picked up again, and while the rest of the band hummed, Marceline was singing,  
"The sky was gold, it was rose!  
I was taking sips of it through my nose!  
And I wish I could get back there, someplace back there,  
in the place we used to start our li-i-i-ves!  
I want something else!"  
Marceline opened her eyes and grinned, the song ending, and the crowd erupting into cheers again. Bonnie was grinning too, Marceline had an amazing voice, and played really well, even her friends admitted that.  
Four songs later, and the band finished. They packed up their instruments and helped eachother outside, and Bonnie decided it was time for her to head back. It seemed her friends were thinking the same thing, because they slid out of the booth and headed towards the exit.  
Jake made sure to drop everyone right next to their houses, and when he reached Bonnie's house she saw that the lights were off. Were they really so late?  
The blonde bid goodbye to both of her friends before heading for the front door. And after changing into her pajamas and brushing her teeth, she slid under the covers, closing her eyes.  
\------------  
3:30 AM  
That was what the clock next to Bonnie's bed said, 3:31 now.  
It was almost four in the morning and she hasn't slept a wink.  
The blonde tossed and turned until she was finally comfortable, and she stared at the window. There were two street lights awfully close to eachother, glowing red through the blurry glass, and Bonnibel found herself falling slowly into a deep slumber.

\-----------

Bonnibel repeated the same routine every day, she would go to school, take notes, have lunch with her friends, then take more notes, then go home.  
Her relationship with Marceline was gradually improving, they were speaking now, even though it was only about science.  
They decided to start their project together, since Bonnie was unable to before. Tomorrow was the day Marceline comes to her house, they have two weeks to finish their project as of the next day.

When Bonnie settled in her bed that night, she looked at her window and noticed that the lights were still off, she fell asleep an hour later, hoping they would get fixed.

 

Claw marks.  
There was claw, or nail, or whatever marks on the outside of window. There was blood as well. Bonnie was horrified, she looked at the light poles outside and they were further than she'd remembered when she saw them the other night.

She concluded that she'll be sleeping a lot less than before.


End file.
